


Cold

by Epi_girl



Series: The things you left unsaid (why didn't you tell me?) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poor Aaron Burr, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epi_girl/pseuds/Epi_girl
Summary: Aaron's always been quiet, closed off, reluctant to show that he feels things.He's not sure how much longer he can act like that, truth be told.





	Cold

 

He's cold.

So damn cold.

He's cold without his love, the bright, burning passion that they had for each other, until Lafayette started to push him away, until he was lifeless and limp on the ground and Aaron realized that he'd been far too naive.

He's cold, uncomfortably so, at night, because he wakes up without his husbands familiar weight and warmth at his side. And it makes him shiver and cry when he thinks of just why and then he's even colder than he was before and his mind keeps going and he thinks of just how chilled Lafayette's skin was to the touch when he found him dead in the living room, face gaunt and blank in a way that makes him sick to even think about--

He chokes on the words as they spill from his mouth and he glances up at his psychiatrist.

She's a fairly young woman, slender and dark skinned with long black hair that cascades down her shoulders in tightly wound locs. Her eyes are wide, trusting and warm, and she nods once, urging him to go on. He's been fairly closed off this whole time, as he is with everyone (everyone but Lafayette and look where that got the both of them) and she's been asking him to open up a little since these sessions started, show his hand, because otherwise she can't help him.

Funny, that's what Alex and his friends said.

_Thats what Lafayette used to say._

And that's hard for Aaron, it always has been. It took Lafayette years to bring down his walls, but fuck, they come crashing down now because he can't keep them up any longer, and the tears spill over and he's sobbing.

He just lets everything go, and he tells her everything, tells Theodosia every single thing. Tells her how he wonders what drove Lafayette to do that, why he said nothing, why he suffered in silence. Lets her know that he's thought about following his late husband numerous times. Life doesn't seem worth it anymore. Not without Laf.

\------

He bares his soul to her and she nods. She smiles softly and congratulates him, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

And Aaron still feels cold. Though maybe... maybe he feels a little lighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically it for the series. I only have one more fic for it, and that's not important to the plot.
> 
> So basically, I hope you enjoyed this little sad series that I basically wrote in one day.


End file.
